


Bother

by Galix



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galix/pseuds/Galix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream does not enjoy his job sometimes. His son Skyrider attempts to pull him away from his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bother

**Author's Note:**

> So Starscream is a single creator... Of a baby seeker named Skyrider! Sky does not enjoy the fact that Starscream is working all the time, so he attempts to pull him away from that.  
> I know this is short, but my friend told me I should post it because it's cute.  
> Enjoy!

The hunt for Iacon relics on this Primusforsaken planet was painful, every Cybertronian individual had to agree. For Starscream, it was a living virus of the pits.

The Decepticon Commander sighed heavily as he sat upon his berth, scrolling through his data pad for any hint at all to any relic location whatsoever. If the Autobots were able to use earth's pathetic online browsing, so could he.

"Worthless human Internet! You cannot ever rely on it for a single spec of valuable intelligence." The seeker hissed at his data pad. He wished there was a less degrading way of obtaining earth intel.

A few more kliks went by, and Starscream continued to yell at the data pad. Right when he was about to smash it upon the ground out of anger, he felt a tug on his pede. He looked down and saw a pair of exited wings flutter and a small warm smile.

«Mommy.» The tiny seeker spoke in Cybertronian to Starscream. He tugged at the SiC's leg strut, eager for more of his attention.

"Leave me be, Skyrider." Starscream ordered the little mechling, gently kicking him away from his pede. Skyrider frowned, and walked back to the Decepticon Commander, latching on to his other leg strut and tugging.

«Hi Mommy.» Skyrider spoke again, his smile returning. «Mommy,» he continued to call for Starscream's attention.

The svelte mech ex-vented and kicked the sparkling away once again. "Be gone. I am busy."

Skyrider pouted and folded his arms, hunching into his shoulder guards and turning off to the side. Starscream watched the mechlings actions, ex-venting once again and finally giving in. He placed his data pad on the berth and knelt down on the floor.

"Come here, Munchkin." Starscream opened up his arms and awaited his little one to jump forward. Skyrider complied rather quickly, leaping into the tall seeker's arms and snuggling up to his chassis.

The Commander smiled slightly and stood up with the little seeker in his arms. "What's the matter?"

«Nothing. I just wanted to say I love you.» Skyrider looked up at his carrier with the most precious expression in the universe.

Starscream kissed his forehelm. "I love you too."


End file.
